


Nightmares

by TsukiHotaru



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Day 3 angst/fluff, Esmond is Infinite, Fluffiness, M/M, Nightmares, Sonfinite Week 2019, but also angsty, short fic, sonfinite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiHotaru/pseuds/TsukiHotaru
Summary: Esmond has a nightmare, and Sonic is always there for him.Sonfinite WeekSonfinite Week Tumblr:https://sonfiniteweek.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog)/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> A few things to talk about. When Esmond was given the phantom Ruby, his memories were completely gone. He only remembered his name, and his last fight with Shadow (nothing beforehand about his squad). Now due to this, when he is sleeping, he tends to have nightmares of his past, or if anything triggers a memory, his head will start hurting very badly. Esmond also still has some slight abilities from when he had the ruby, but they act a lot like Silver’s ability now. Just some things I wanted to clear up about Esmond beforehand.~

It was late at night, Sonic had gotten up to get a glass of water before heading back to bed. As he was walking down the hall, sipping his water, he hears faint whimpering. Sonic stops talking and listens closely, the noise was coming from Esmond’s room he noticed so he quietly walks over to the door. The whimpering grew a little louder, he could hear Esmond gasping and trying to muffle his noises. Concern grows on Sonics face as he takes a deep breath and gently knocks before opening the door.

“Ez…?” He asked quietly as he peeked into the room.

There he sees Esmond sitting up and curled into himself, random objects were floating around the room, as Esmond was holding his head with his eyes shut tightly. The jackal didn’t even notice Sonic due to his panic, in an instant Sonic took action. He rushes into the room and put his cup down on the only table that WASN’T floating around the room. Sonic crawled into Esmond’s bed gently, not wanting to startle the distressed Jackal, then slowly he placed his hands on Esmond’s shoulders. This caused the jackal to jump from the sudden touch and snaps his head towards Sonic who was in front of him.

“S… Sonic..?” Esmond asked, the jackal has tears in his eyes and his voice sounded hoarse. He was still gripping his head and Sonic frowned at him softly, before wrapping his arms around the jackal, pulling him close to his chest. Esmond froze for a moment, before he slowly wrapped his arms around Sonic, gripping his back quills. Sonic gently pet Esmond’s hair, kissing his forehead.

“Shh.. you ok Ez.. it was just a dream…” Sonic said softly, it wasn’t the first time this has happened, the jackal tends to have nightmares fairly often, luckily Sonic tries to be there as much as he can for the shaken jackal.

Esmond buried his face into the blue hero’s chest, trying to control his breathing and nerves. They stayed like that, Esmond clinging to Sonic, and Sonic trying to comfort him as much as he can. Using soft hums and pets, it helped greatly to calm the other down.

When Esmond was finally calm, he didn’t let go of Sonic however. He continued to hug the other tightly, still hiding his face so the other couldn’t see him. Everything that was floating around the room was gently set down, making sure nothing was broken.

“I’m sorry…” He muttered, having to have just made the cobalt hero worry so much about him yet again. Sonic just shook his head with a smile.

“Don’t worry Ez, you know I’m always here for you. I’m just glad I was awake to hear you… I don’t want you going through that alone.” Sonic explained, causing the other to nod slowly. Esmond wasn’t sure what he did to deserve Sonic, he did so many terrible things, doesn’t even know who he really was, but Sonic was always there for him with a smile on his face. He was really happy Sonic was with him now.

“Heh… thanks…” He muttered, as he slowly pulled way, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the stray tears that were still there. Sonic reached up and gently cupped Esmond’s cheeks, giving the other a bright beautiful smile.

“Anything for you, Ez!” He said, his smile never faltering. Esmond let out a soft chuckles, but couldn’t help it and smiled back. He learned forward and gently kissed Sonic, who happily returned the kiss right away. They stayed like that for a few seconds, before parting and resting their foreheads on each other.

“We should get to bed.. you need some rest.” Sonic explained and Esmond nodded, pulling the other close to his chest and laying down with him. Sonic stayed close, wrapping his arms around Esmond and nuzzles against his chest. Esmond rubbed his back gently, cherishing the warmth they shared.

“Goodnight Ez…” Sonic muttered against his chest.

“Goodnight Sonic…. Thank you…” Esmond said softly before closing his eyes. Sonic had his eyes closed, but smiled softly.


End file.
